Doug Jaminski
Doug Jaminski is a student and a member of the Wave Slayers at Norrisville High. He is also one of Bash's bros. Not to be confused with Doug. Trivia *We learn his name in Wave Slayers when Heidi announces it on her webcast of the Wave Slayer race. *He is shown in the background of numerous episodes, mostly when hanging around Bash Johnson. *Strangely enough, in The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note, he was one of the boys (led by Randy) that helped swing the rope so Howard wouldn't be hit by the balls thrown by Bash and his friends. **However, he is one of Bash's friends in other episodes, so this moment and the episode in general is very bizarre in comparison. Bash even called him a "nerd." *He was dark skinned in Last Stall on the Left, but is shown to be light skinned in future episodes. See File:Doug jaminski is black in the first episode.png for proof. Images and Appearances Last Stall on the Left Screen_shot_2012-08-12_at_2.29.57_PM.png Doug jaminski is black in the first episode.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.28.59_AM.png Got Stank DOOOORRKKSS.png So U Think U Can Stank Bash in SUTUCS 8.png House of 1,000 Boogers Bash Johnson in House of 1000 Boogers 10.png Bash Johnson in House of 1000 Boogers 9.png Monster Dump Jaminski, Stevens, and Julian.png Green Dress, Bucky, Howard, Flute Girl, Jaminski, Stevens, Julian, Tyson, and Marlene.png The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note Stevens, Bucky, Jaminski, Julian, Randy, Howard, and Coach Green in TOTGDN.png Stevens, Bucky, Jaminski, Julian, Randy, Howard, and Coach Green in TOTGDN 2.png Jaminski, Julian, Stevens, Bash, Howard, and Mick in TOTGDN.png Jaminski, Julian, Randy, and Howard in TOTGDN.png Bucky, Randy, Howard, and Jaminski in TOTGDN.png Bucky, Randy, and Jaminski in TOTGDN 4.png Bucky, Randy, and Jaminski in TOTGDN 3.png Bucky, Randy, and Jaminski in TOTGDN 2.png Bucky, Randy, and Jaminski in TOTGDN 1.png Bucky and Jaminski in TOTGDN.png Stevens Bucky and Jaminski in TOTGDN.png Stevens, Jaminski, Bucky, and Julian in TOTGDN.png Viva El Nomicon Bash in Viva El Nomicon 10.png Bash in Viva El Nomicon 9.png Bash in Viva El Nomicon 5.png Bash in Viva El Nomicon 4.png Bash in Viva El Nomicon 3.png Bash in Viva El Nomicon 2.png Bash in Viva El Nomicon 1.png 30 Seconds to Math Tumblr inline mud3e58LIy1qgby2g.gif Wave Slayers Doug Jaminski the Wave Slayer.png Jaminski with a baton.png Forfeiting is wonk yo.png The Wave Slayers.png Der Monster Klub Doug Jaminski.png Grave Puncher: The Movie! Dickie_and_Tawny_in_Grave_Punchers.png Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja Pic.jpg Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes Bucky_is_in_Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Robo_Apes.png Secret Stache Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v3859.png Rc9gn - secret stache.m4v3860.png Hip Hopocalypse Now I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE STEVE RILEY IS THERE AGAIN.png Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key RCATSK 120.png The Ninja Identity Tumblr mun8j7Jiwx1r53v56o7 250.gif Enter the Nomicon Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 9.png Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 8.png Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 7.png Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 6.png Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 5.png Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 4.png Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 3.png Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 2.gif Bash and Bro giving Bucky a Wedgie 1.gif Pranks for Nothing Pranks for Nothing 50.png Pranks for Nothing 43.png Pranks for Nothing 41.png Pranks for Nothing 40.png Pranks for Nothing 39.png Pranks for Nothing 4.png Pranks for Nothing 1.png Tumblr_mwio8kueVc1s229jro2_500.png Tumblr_mwio8kueVc1s229jro4_500.png Category:Background Character Category:Male Category:Student Category:Character Information Category:Character Category:Teenager Category:Background Student Category:Athlete